Their Attic
by fantasyrose91
Summary: One night, Jackson asks Lexie a question that will take her to think of a moment of her story with Mark. Little missing moment Lexie/Mark.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. I wrote this story years ago. I no longer follow Gray's Anatomy. I stopped after season 9 or 10. Now I have decided to post it. I hope you like it. The story is a Mark/Lexie even if she is going out with Jackson.

* * *

 **Their Attic**

One night, Lexie and Jackson were in his bedroom when he asked her something that had been tormenting him for some time.

"Why we never do it in your attic?" he pointed out to her, after a moment of silence. They were in bed under the sheets, in each other's arms, when he couldn't resist asking her that question.

"Why are you asking me so?" Lexie said, raising her head to look at him better.

"Because we've had sex everywhere. My bedroom, the shower. We even did it in the laundry once, but you've never asked me to go upstairs. I'm just wondering why."

"Well, your bedroom is more beautiful and confortable. That's the reason," Lexie answered suddenly, turning her head.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure that even your attic have his charm, and then we would have a lot more privacy there." True! She loved her attic, and there was definitely a lot more privacy, and she knew it very well. There, she could make love and shout his name without anyone noticing it. Like it had happened that time when that place had become their attic and no longer hers...

* * *

"It's lovely. Maybe a little spartan and with too many of Meredith's things still around, but it looks nice. You did a god job," Mark said looking around. She smiled happily.

"Do you really like it?" For days, Lexie had been trying to convince Mark to see where she lived, but it was not easy to persuade him. The attic where she lived now was at the top of Meredith's house, so he never wants to go there because too scared to meet her or Derek. That night, though, the house was empty. Everyone was in the hospital, and so he had agreed to stay with her instead of at the hotel.

"Yes, I like it, especially the armchair in that corner. But Lexie, are you sure they are all out?"

"Yes, I told you. And anyway, this attic is so up and hidden that no one can hear us," she said. Then she approached him and kissed him passionately. Mark let out a sigh before moving away from her.

"Do you know that for experience?" he asked, with a hint of jealousy in his voice as he took off his jacket. Lexie smiled again.

"No, I just assumed it. This is the first time I have brought someone here." The satisfaction and joy that appeared on Mark's face warmed her heart.

"Well, then I think it's time to inaugurate this place, don't you think, Little Grey?" Mark said, pushing her onto the bed.

"Sounds like a plan, Dr. Sloan," she said starting to unbutton his shirt and kissing his now bare chest more than once; then she slid one of her hand on the crocth of his pants making him gasp.

"I swear Little Grey, you're the death of me!"

"Good, but try not to die right now. There are too many stairs from here to the entrance and your corpse would be really heavy," she said smiling again while Mark laughed. That night, she and Mark made love twice. Only the next morning Lexie discovered that Alex had not gone to the hospital and that he was at home in his room. To her relief, however, you really could not hear anything from the attic.

* * *

"Lexie, I'm talking to you. Are you still with me?"

"Listen, Jackson, stop it! Ok? I don't want to talk about it. So please stop insisting!" Jackson looked at her with disconcert. His question had inadvertently angered Lexie, and he did not even understand what the reason was.

"All right, all right. Mine was a simple question."

"No, it was not!" she shouted then she got up from the bed and picked up her clothes.

"Lexie, are you OK?" She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I did not want to." Jackson only nodded still perplex. "I'm going to take a shower." And without waiting for a reply, she went out of the room, running to the bathroom. She had exaggerated and she knew it, but Lexie could not tell him the truth. She could not answer that question. She could not said him that she had made love in that place only with Mark. Even Alex had never been there. It was as if that was their little corner of pleasure and, even if they were no longer together, she wanted it to remain so. Lexie wanted it to remain as their attic.

* * *

The next day in the hospital, Lexie was in the lobby with Jakson when she bumped into Mark despite her desire that this did not happen. It was obviously that her prayers were not been of service as well as her attempt of not dream him during the night. But tha was another story.

"Hi Lexie. How are you?" he simply asked her with his usual smile that often had left her breathless.

"How am I? Are you serious? God, you're unbelivable!" she shouted before going away. Mark looked at her perplex, than he turned his gaze to Jackson for help.

"What did I say? Is she all right? What's wrong with her?" Mark asked him trying not to bring out his real concern. Jackson made out a long sigh.

"Oh, notthig Mark. Only you!" he answered him before leaving too. It did not pass much from that day to the one in which Jackson decided that it was time to put an end to their relationship.


End file.
